1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to devices for transporting elongated articles such as canoes and pertains particularly to transporting several canoes with a conventional pickup truck.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
With the increase of canoe enthusiasts in recent years, the need has developed to simplify the transportation of more than one canoe by a single pickup truck. Various racks have been devised in the past for carrying canoes, surfboards, ladders, pipes, boats, and the like by pickup trucks. However, such prior devices are generally heavy, and were more or less permanently installed. As such, a single adult could not easily convert a pickup truck for multi-canoe carrying and much time, effort, and energy had to be spent in installing racks and carriers. Also, many conventional elongated article carriers allowed for transportation of only one canoe at a time and are therefore not feasible and are uneconomical for use by groups of canoe enthusiasts.
With the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art elongated article carriers, the present invention was conceived and one of the objectives is to provide a simple, lightweight elongated article carrier which can be quickly installed and removed from the bed of a pickup truck.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an elongated article carrier which is formed from aluminum or steel tubing.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an elongated article carrier which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an elongated article carrier which will allow a standard size pickup truck to carry two or more canoes, simultaneously.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an elongated article carrier which includes a longitudinal member and a pair of parallel transverse bars at each end thereof for supporting and holding the canoe during transportation.
Various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.